It Happened To Me
by Gylfie
Summary: An inspirational story based off of my own story of loss, triumph, and endurance.
1. Just A Normal Girl

**Just a Normal Girl**

**It Couldn't Happen to Me**

5:45

Another alarm clock screaming morning had come my way. I opened my heavy eyelids to the darkness and cold of the early hours. I wasn't sure what to expect this morning. It was typical, yes, but I had a strange sense that something was going to happen. It was a very strong feeling that was beginning to bother me.

I turned on the light, which was only an arm's reach away from my bedside. Rubbing my eyes, I searched the room for anything out of place. Everything seemed to be in order. Goosebumps treaded up my slender arms and my spine tingled. A strange aroma was tickling my nose and a bitter taste had overtaken my mouth. Sweat slowly trickled down my forehead in beads. I took in a deep breath.

A jerk seized my body, slamming me onto my back on my bed. The covers flew into the air as the spasms began. My eyes rolled back, though my lids were wide open. My fingers twitched incessantly, making small circular movements. My lips were tightly pursed, though a shrill scream escaped my throat. My nails dug into my hand, a small countenance for the extreme physical pain.

It was all over. I wiped the sweat away, breathed in slowly, then sat up. I was a little weak and shaky, but relieved it was all over. I looked back at my bed. The neatly folded sheets and bedspread was now a jumble of twisted junk. I sighed and began to make my bed for the second time. At least it wasn't exhausting work, I thought. It could be much worse.

I finished after a couple of minutes and resumed my daily schedule as I walked down the long mahogany stairs. My father and breakfast were waiting for me downstairs. I slumped into my chair and began to eat my corn flakes. He eyed my face with concern.

"You're awfully pale, Sango." He commented. I glanced up at him.

"You know why." I replied. He gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"We'll find a cure, Sango, we'll find a cure. You are not going to live with this for the rest of your life."

"You say I'm strong, daddy. I can deal with anything. Epilepsy is not going to get me down. It never has, and it never will."

"I know, Sango. I just...I don't want you to suffer."

"I'm not suffering," I lied, putting my half-empty bowl in the dishwasher. I kissed his cheek and left, closing the heavy door behind me.

I felt bad lying to my feather, but I hated it when he worried, especially if he worried about me. I had been diagnosed with epilepsy in the sixth grade, when I first complained of jerks in my sleep. After a couple of tests, the doctors knew that those "jerks" where actually the symptoms of monoclyonic seizures. Living knowing that I had seizures in my sleep every other day or so really didn't affect me at first, but now that medication wasn't an effective cure, things started to change just slightly for me.

My dad worried a lot, and it really bothered me. I didn't need him to stress, and I didn't need all the extra attention, but he couldn't help it. It was weird. It felt like I lived two different lives. At home, I was the underweight little girl with a big mental disorder, and at school and everywhere else, I was the upbeat senior who was well-liked and involved. I had a lot of friends, and not a single one of them, not even my best friend, knew about it. I didn't want them to start to worry, but sometimes I felt a little guilty that I was keeping one of the most important secrets from them, but it was for the best, I believed.

School was typical. I had fun with some friends, and I worked hard. My backpack was heavy, and I was ready for the weekends though it was barely Tuesday. I finally bumped into Shin.

"Hey, Shinjuko!" I greeted her eagerly. She turned around and smiled, immediately hugging me. I giggled and chatted with her. We always talked up a storm, even if there was nothing to talk about it.

"What's up, Sango?"

"The sky. So, how are you?" She sighed, her golden locks flying gently with her breath.

"I'm tired. How about you?"

"I'm tired, too." I paused and searched her amber eyes. "Shin..."

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

A/N: The character "Shinjuko" is a borrowed OC from Kinneko, a fellow fanfic author.


	2. The Moment of Truth

**The Moment of Truth**

"Shin, do you know what epilepsy is?" I asked slowly, trying to give her lots of time to process my words.

"No...I think I've heard of it before, but refresh my memory." I took a deep breath. I knew no matter what I said it was going to come as a shock.

"Well, epilepsy is a mental disorder that is pretty common, about one in every five people who have a mental disorder are epileptic. A person who has epilepsy has seizures at certain time intervals. Their synapses are more active than they should be. Their seizures range in intensity...yeah." I trailed off. She furrowed her brows.

"So...what is it you wanted to tell me?" She looked more confused.

"Shin," I paused and took a breath. "I'm epileptic." Her eyes widened and she stared at me in the silence, her mouth gaping. Her eyes slowly began to clear of their glaze. Her brows furrowed and she began to glare.

"No you're not." I lowered my head and rubbed my temples. I slowly nodded. There wasn't much more I could really say. She shook her head and glared, but I could feel the worry radiating form her.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead." I locked my eyes on hers. She had to believe me. She was my best friend, and it was time she understood my problem. "Shinjuko, they diagnosed me with it in the sixth grade. My dad is really supportive and everything and he wants to find a permanent cure. Sometimes it really bothers me that he worries so much about me, and so I really wanted to talk to you about it. I figured since you know me better than I even know myself, you were the person to talk to about it. I'm sorry I've waited until now to say something about it, but I didn't want you to worry about me and feel uncomfortable about it. But I've realized that I was wrong in keeping secrets from you. I'm really sorry, Shin. Please forgive me."

I leaned in toward her and wrapped her in a hug. Her body was stiff at first, but soon she melted into my arms and began to cry. My shoulder soon became damp with her tears.

Okay, I thought, you were expecting this reaction. This is your fault, now you have to deal with the consequences. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. My face started to heat up. Don't start crying, Sango. Don't start. I couldn't help myself. Pretty soon, the two of us were both bawling. I felt stupid, but relieved. The large weight of the secret had been lifted and I felt better about myself.

"Sango." Shinjuko's voice was wracked with sobs. Her blood-shot eyes met with mine. "Tell me...what it's like."

I took a deep breath. "Well...."

"Hey dad, I'm home." I said walking into the house. I set my backpack on the cold hardwood floor. He saw me in the doorway and smiled. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How was school, honey?" he asked, his arm warped around mine, leading me to the front room. I smiled.

"Well, it was pretty much the usual. Shinjuko and I talked a bit, I had a hard test, and I have a lot of homework."

"So what are you grades right now?"

"The last time they were updated I had a 4.0."

"Good for you. Keep it up. I'll be in the kitchen cooking dinner if you need me."

"Okay," I said smiling. I gave him a kiss and went off to my room. In the middle of the hallway, I met up with Kohaku, my little brother. I grinned and ruffled his shaggy dark locks.

"Hey." He said in a too-cool-voice. I laughed.

"Yo." I said, passing him to enter my room.

"I'll get you back, Sango!" he yelled to my turned back. I shook my head and closed the door. I laid on my bed, blowing up my bangs. I was pretty tired after all the emotional strain of the day. I stared at my posters of my favorite actors and artists. Everything started to get hazy and my throat dried.

"No...not now." I moaned, forcing my limp body to roll onto its side. Everything dimmed and I lost focus....


	3. Running Away

**Running Away**

"Sango..." a distant voice beckoned. My head was full of darkness and swirling mists. I was comfortable wrapped in the soft warmth coming from my body. I felt content in the nestled position. My limbs felt like lead, and my eyelids were heavy. It seemed like I could never leave this dream state, I was trapped in my own little world.

My eyes slowly opened. My vision was very foggy and I felt groggy and sick. It was strange. The man standing over me wasn't my father, and I wasn't in my room. The walls were a screaming white, and there was an odd smell in the room. I was cushioned under something; I couldn't quite place the substance. I heard the soft comfort of my father's voice.

"She's never had seizures like this before...she never has them when she's conscious anyway. She has them in her sleep every other day or so, but she just jerks a bit, that's all. This seizure was almost like she was having an earthquake inside her body. She was jerking so much and so violently, it was like her whole body was vibrating. Her eyes were rolled back to their whites, and her eyelids fluttered like there was no end. She was making high-pitched screams, and there was no way to bring her back to consciousness. I thought..." he trailed off.

The words were slowly floating through my brain. I couldn't process what he was saying; it was too hard to understand. I felt very weak. My arms felt sweaty and they hurt badly. My legs felt stretched to their limit. My whole body was exhausted. Everything was shaky and unsteady. My vision cleared gradually.

"Dad?" I asked weakly, trying to roll over, but failing. He smiled at me, ruffling my bangs. Lines of worry were creased across his forehead.

"How do you feel, baby?"

"Not very good." I admitted. He looked at the doctor.

"She must be really sick. She never admits when something's wrong." He smiled down at me. "She's stubborn, _Henri_."

I laughed, and the sound bothered me. It was choked and raspy. As soon as I laughed, I began to cough furiously.

"Hush, Sango, it'll be alright." My dad promised me. "Just go to sleep." He stroked my cheek and my eyelids closed.

I couldn't sleep, though I wanted to badly. I was too alert; there was no sleeping at this point. I decided that I would relax and listen to their conversation. I wasn't sure as to what had happened anyway, and I was curious. It was the doctor who spoke first, as I had expected.

"Mister Tajiya, I think your daughter had what is commonly called a _grand mal_ seizure. Don't worry; they are very typical of juveniles with monoclonic epilepsy. Your daughter is fine."

"But doctor, she only has them in her sleep. That is what the brain scan she had told us."

"That may be a sign that her seizures have been reclassified."

"What do you mean?" I could tell my father was staring to panic, although the doctor remained calm.

"Remember that she was diagnosed with generalized seizures?"

"Yes..."

"Now she is showing signs of complex partialized seizures."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It depends on how you look at it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for starters, it may mean she can have surgery to permanently cure her." My eyes snapped open.


End file.
